Imaginary
by hawklies
Summary: Cloud's been having nightmares, can his sanity be saved?
1. The Dream

**A/N**; THIS IS YORI FROM CHAOXXYORI, my story, no hatin'.

Imaginary  
By: Princess Yori  
Summary: Cloud's been having nightmares, can his sanity be saved?  
Genre: Horror/Angst  
Pairing: ZackxAeris implied.  
Setting: AU  
Rating: T  
Status: Complete  
Type: Multi-Chapter

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the possible OCs involved are all me, however. Enjoy.

* * *

'_Zack? Zack, where are you going? Don't leave me here!' Cloud's eyes widened but it wouldn't help him see, all there was, was green. And Zack, who was retreating from him. He couldn't be sure he had even heard him._

_A grim response escaped the darkened Soldier. Cloud flinched from the words, shaking his head._

_'I'm going to die Cloud,' A deranged sort of laugh. 'I'm going to die, so you can live, get it?'_

_'Zack!' But his friend was soon lost to the green fog, as was he._

Cloud jolted upward, glancing around the empty room. He exhaled, anymore dreams like that and he might as well stop going to bed. His eyes slid closed trying to recollect his thoughts. Why—why was it always Zack? He shook his head and pried his eyes open again. He always felt so vulnerable in his dreams. He slid his legs up resting on his knees. He couldn't control them, though everyone always said a dream could be controlled by you, a wish your heart made. But why would he wish for Zack to die? There had to be a message or something, what was he missing? Watching the same dream a thousand times… There wasn't anything, maybe he just wasn't remembering it all.

"Damn it."

"Oh Cloud, you're awake?" Aeris poked her head through the semi-opened door, mostly left that way for when Marlene and Denzel needed him.

"Looks that way."

She pushed her way into the room and climbed on his bed next to him. He eyed her while she scrutinized him, any second she would ask him why. He didn't exactly have a lie to tell her either, how ridiculous would it be to tell her he was having nightmares? He exhaled, and she played with his hair.

"So Cloud, why are you up?"

"Why are you?" He retorted avoiding the question, still trying to figure out a lie.

"Apparently I drank too much, besides Zack snores too much for me to sleep!"

"Zack…" Cloud drifted off thoughtfully; at least the dream wasn't true, well…obviously.

"Um, yeah, Zack remember your friend?" She looked concerned, great now Motherly Aeris was going to show her face. "What's bothering you so much? For someone who's practically falling asleep during practice you're sure not doing a lot of sleeping here."

"Guess I just do all of my thinking at night," He shrugged.

"You can't lie, you know that?"

He frowned, and turned his head to stare out of the window. If he pretended she wasn't there, maybe she'd go away. _How childish_, he scolded himself. Besides, Aeris was persistent, until she got what she wanted, she wasn't leaving.

_So you can live, get it?_ His eyes widened slightly, and he turned back to Aeris. But, she wasn't there; to his surprise he was alone again. _No, _he muttered to himself, _No I don't get it._

Morning arrived, slowly but surely, normally he'd appreciate being awake before everyone else, appreciate being alone even. But now, he hated every second, staring out at the rising sun he wished Aeris would come back and demand something of him. The truth, or anything, even if he'd lie through his teeth and push her away, it would be better than lying to himself. He was driving himself insane picking apart the dream, little by little, getting nowhere at all. He wouldn't let himself impose his new secret upon anyone. It wasn't their problem, besides they'd only treat him like Marlene or Denzel, saying it was all just a dream and send him on his merry way. But, he didn't feel very 'merry' and it was more than a dream, he swore it.

"Oh, you are awake," Tifa's voice, he turned from the window and nodded at her. "Aeris thought you might be sleeping still."

He shrugged; she pushed the door open farther with a hand on her hip. He waited for her to tell him what to do for the day, _deliver this, deliver that_, and then for her lecture about needing to complete the tasks before he got anywhere near Zack and the buster sword. She ran through the list fairly quickly, holding up her hand once she reached the very end.

"No Zack, no sword," He finished for her, she smiled at him, and he half-heartedly returned it. "Got it."

"Good, breakfast should be ready soon by the way."

He nodded and she left for the kitchen, where he was sure Aeris was already. He wasn't particularly excited for his trip around town, especially since it contained stopping by the Turks. They always were arguing and wanting him to solve their problems. It was amazing they got anything done without him; they'd probably die if he ever stopped showing up. He smiled to himself, what a way to bring down Shin-Ra. Not that there was much left to bring down.

"Cloud!" Reno greeted him whole-heartedly as he appeared at their building. "What'd ya bring me today? Anything good?"

"It's a bomb, quick catch," He tossed it at Reno, who caught it and stared horrified at the package.

"Funny Cloud," Tseng muttered from behind a book, not bothering to look up.

"Ooh," Cissnei pulled the package out of Reno's hands. "My upgrade!"

Reno took the package back and tossed it at Cloud, pouting. He pointed at it while Cissnei shot darts in the back of his head with her eyes.

"Take it back," Reno said, receiving a slap from Cissnei. She skipped over to Cloud taking the package in her hands.

"Guess I have a test subject now…"

Cloud backed out of the room before something dangerous happened to them all. Tseng followed in suit, subtly thanking Cloud. Cloud shrugged and stepped back onto his bike, moving to his next destination. Tifa knew how to create a wild goose chase, paired with barely legible hand writing it took him awhile before he returned back home. Tifa greeted him from the bar, he continued onto the living part of the house.

"Food's cold! Just how you like it Cloud," Yuffie bounced in his face, he side stepped her.

"When'd you get here?"

"Apparently just after you left," Vincent remarked from a dark corner, Cloud raised an eyebrow. He understood the whole darkness thing, but did he always have to talk so ominously?

"How'd Cissnei like her upgrade?" Cid smirked as Cloud turned around to face the pilot.

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow when Reno jumps me."

"Not my fault he blew his Gil," Cid chuckled; Cloud sometimes wondered if an evil mastermind was contained behind the smoke and alcohol.

"So Cloud, how'd you sleep last night," Aeris asked, commencing a stare down with him.

"Just fine, Aeris, what about yourself?"

"Perfectly," The group around them stared confused as they sensed the electricity between the two of them.

"Hey Cloud!" Zack's arm snaked around him, and Cloud turned to look up at his friend. "Ready?"

He nodded while trying to avoid the darkened images of Zack that threatened to invade his mind.


	2. Draws And Drawings

They were both equally matched; fighting one another was like fighting a mirror of themselves. Except Zack was a lot more cocky than Cloud was, as well as energetic. While being confident and proud and all of that was important, it caused Zack to make a lot of small mistakes, which allowed Cloud to bring him down fairly swiftly.

Zack dropped down to one knee huffing, and Cloud stood a fair amount of distance away, waiting for Zack to either get up, or give up. Neither of which he appeared to be doing anytime soon. Cloud walked over cautiously, mentally preparing for a trap, a problem of Cloud's. He worried for his comrade, which usually led him to danger.

"You ready to give up yet?" Cloud asked casually, staying on guard until Zack gave the word.

"Me? Give up? You're crazy!" Cloud raised his sword and Zack staggered up, doing the same.

"Hey boys!" Tifa and Yuffie entered the arena smirking. Yuffie twirled her shuriken around indifferently, while Tifa put up her fists. "Care to fight?"

"What do you think?" Zack turned to Cloud, who shrugged. "You're on! We won't go easy on you."

"I was about to say the same thing!"

~xxx~

"Owie!" Yuffie whined sprawled out on the floor, Cloud and Tifa were sitting beside their respective partners, Zack was also sprawled out. "Who won?"

"We did!" Zack bounced up, Yuffie followed in suit to argue with him.

"Nu-huh!"

Tifa and Cloud watched wearily for a few moments before Tifa jumped in for a solution. If she hadn't, the two would probably argue well into the night—or century.

"We don't know who won, it was a draw! We fought pretty well though, wouldn't you guys say?" She saw she wasn't convincing them. "Argue again, and I'll be sure you get no dinner."

"Yes ma'am!" Zack and Yuffie nodded.

The party stood and began to make the walk home, thankfully the arena wasn't too far, the exhaustion was hitting Cloud harder than usual. It had probably been a bad idea to take the girls on, he was used to Zack. Occasionally Yuffie and Zack would argue under their breath, Cloud pretended not to notice, but when Tifa turned around and glared he'd nudge them to be silent. They arrived at 7th Heaven around the same time Aeris did with Marlene and Denzel.

"Thanks for getting them Aeris!" Tifa grinned.

"Hey momma! Guess what I drew?" Marlene ran up to Tifa with a piece of paper waving it around proudly. "The teacher said she'd never seen anything like it!"

"Oh?" Tifa remarked taking the piece of paper, Cloud, Yuffie and Zack all slyly peered over her shoulder. "Um, Marlene? What is it sweetie?"

"It's Sephiroth's mommy! He said he didn't have any pictures of her, so I drew him one!"

Cloud stared slightly disturbed by the picture of Jenova. Mentally he was making sure to remember to _kill_ who ever had given her that description of Jenova. From the look on Tifa and Zack's face they were doing the same, he was sure at the top of the list was Sephiroth himself. On the paper was a bloody headless Jenova, floating around in green liquid. Scarily enough, it looked like her. Cloud winced; as he noticed off to the side was Sephiroth and Jenova's head.

"Hey Marlene," Zack bent down to her level. "Who gave you the idea? Did you think the picture up all by yourself? It's very good."

Cloud figured the last part was added as a side note to not hurt the child's feelings. They all waited for Marlene's answer, she thought about it for a minute before shaking her head.

"I can't tell you!" And she took off with Denzel behind her, probably to get to the 'best' toys before the other.

"Well, that got us nowhere," Tifa sighed. Aeris shrugged.

"Why don't you just ask Sephiroth, I'm sure he'll be here eventually…?"

"I could think of more flattering pictures of my mother…" Zack muttered before walking off.

Tifa and Aeris departed inside as well, Cloud sat down on the stairs and leaned against the porch. _Eventually_. An understatement if Cloud had ever heard one, Sephiroth came and went as he pleased, usually only coming when he needed something of Cloud. It was a strange alliance, but at least Cloud semi knew what Sephiroth was up to half the time. Trying to kill the bastard had gotten old for both of them, it took a lot of work but Angeal and Genesis eventually convinced him that he was still Sephiroth, even if he wasn't really human. Just thinking about all of the battles between them was enough to wear a person out.

_The sword pierced his armor from behind, he winced and glanced down. The familiar sword dripped his blood, as his own slipped from his grasp. He watched it fall, soon falling with it as the sword ripped itself back out. Time froze, but the pain didn't. His hand touched the new hole in his stomach, he glared up hazily, watching as the silver haired soldier moved up a set of stairs and to the monster behind the glass._

_ 'Mother?' Sephiroth inquired, before taking her head._

_ Cloud was becoming nauseous from the whole scene and soon faded out. There wasn't anything left for him to do, he was going to die he grimaced. Nothing was ever that simple._

_ 'Cloud run!'_

His eyes fluttered open, realizing where he was, he fought to forget the dream. Another memory, and then Zack's voice at the end, he sighed.

"Taking an afternoon nap Cloud?" He glanced up at the smirking figure.

"Sephiroth, what do you want now?"

"Nothing much, I hear Marlene drew me a picture…" He spoke uncaring. "It's rude not to see it."

"Like you care about that," Cloud stood up and eyed Sephiroth. "You told her about Jenova."

Sephiroth laughed darkly for a brief second, before staring intrigued at Cloud. Cloud was prepared to call the alliance off and kill him there, perhaps a foolish notion but one he felt was justified. No wonder Marlene had nightmares with him hanging around, foolish to think Sephiroth would have any decency.

"I do believe you have me wrong, Cloud," Cloud was slightly taken aback. "All I said was I had nothing to remember my mother, is that so wrong?"

"It is when she's drawing horrific pictures of Jenova for you."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, amused by Cloud. He was always so amused, like he knew something Cloud didn't. The situation wasn't amusing, and Sephiroth was close to receiving Cloud's limit break.

"Calm down, you really should be a red head you know," He said offhandedly. "I didn't say a word about Jenova, Soldier's honor."

"That means nothing here."

"Alright then, how about I tell you who did help Marlene out on her pretty little drawing?"

"…"

Sephiroth smiled again, Cloud heard a door open through the window. Marlene must have noticed Sephiroth, she was close to them. Sephiroth kept Cloud in the dark waiting for the last possible second, as the door behind them opened Sephiroth muttered the answer.

"Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz of course. Really Cloud, who else would?"

"Sephiroth! Aeris said you were coming!"

"Marlene," Sephiroth acknowledged the child. Cloud stared in wonder, mystified by how easily Marlene had accepted Sephiroth as a good guy, or at very least, no longer the worst guy.

"I told you I'd draw you a picture!" She jumped off the porch into Sephiroth's arms and flashed the picture. "See?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Cloud, who was still contemplating murder. Maybe he was over reacting from lack of sleep.

"What a charming picture," Sephiroth praised her, at least attempting for enthusiasm. "I love the…um…Blood."

Marlene handed him the picture before jumping down from his arms and running back inside, her mission complete. Cloud and Sephiroth stood awkwardly for a moment while Sephiroth stared at the paper. He finally glanced up and smirked.

"Kid's got talent, don't you think Cloud?" Cloud's eyes narrowed, and Sephiroth laughed. "Tell everyone I said hello. Good bye Cloud."

Moments after Sephiroth disappeared, Aeris stepped outside. He faced her for a moment before sitting back down on the porch.

"Damn," She muttered. "I hate when I'm right."

She took a seat beside Cloud and leaned forward to stare at his face. She waved her hand and smiled softly.

"So, what does he want now?"

"He didn't say."

She pondered that confused for a moment. Cloud thought it over too, it was unusual, Sephiroth wasn't one to stop by on a friendly neighborhood visit. Did it have something to do with the dreams? He shook the thought from his mind; they were his dreams, not Sephiroth. He frowned, though it wasn't unlikely for Sephiroth to get inside of his head, figuratively or literally.

"So, he just, came by?"

"I guess, Marlene gave him the drawing and he was gone."

"That's not like him," Aeris agreed with Cloud's unspoken thoughts. He tilted his head towards her, and she shook her head. "Oh well, dilly dally, shilly shally. No use trying to figure his motives out, he usually doesn't have any."

She stood up and held out her hand to Cloud, he took it reluctantly, and was ushered inside. Tifa smiled from the bar where Marlene chatted at her relentlessly. Cid was probably on his tenth beer from the looks of him, drunken Cid was a slight difference from sober Cid. Vincent was peering into a beer, Cloud doubted he had touched it at all, and Yuffie was banging on the arcade game. Cloud shook his head at all of them, before turning and walking up the stairs to the bedrooms. Zack was playing some robot game with Denzel in the middle of the hallway. They both grinned up at him wickedly, before returning to the game.

"Ohh, no fair!" Zack whined.

"Is too!" Denzel claimed, Cloud continued on to his room. "Hey Cloud?"

"Huh?" He turned back to Denzel, hand on his doorknob.

"Did Sephiroth like Marlene's drawing?"

"Uh, yeah."

He frowned, the kid was a little too observant for his own good. He pushed open his door, and sighed kicking it closed again. He stared at his bed.

"You gonna let me sleep tonight?" He asked it.


	3. Insanity

Two more sleepless nights past and he was sure of his deteriorating sanity. The Jenova dream had tagged in with the Zack dream, creating one big confusing mess. Maybe all of the parts were falling into place, or maybe they really just were dreams and he was going insane. Either way he hoped the problem would be solved soon. He stared up at the ceiling, there _had _to be a Materia for this. He'd have to consult the master, Yuffie. Or maybe he'd just secretly sort through her Materia himself. Of course the latter was more life-threatening and difficult. He let his eyes drift around the room as he tried to figure out a game plan. When did she and Vincent leave for Wutai? A month, he sighed, not soon enough. The only other people with that much Materia were—_No,_ he told himself, _absolutely not_.

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were whiney enough without having to owe them something. Cloud frowned, they would surely hold it over his head for years, or until he was sick of them and told Yuffie that he swore he saw one of her Materias with theirs. Disaster would ensue, but he was confident in Yuffie coming out on top, with the largest amount of Materia known to man. Yuffie and the trio were constantly at war over Materia and other priceless things, but mostly Materia. Cloud sighed, even if he did go hunt them down, he'd need a reason for being gone. Sephiroth did say they had told Marlene about Jenova…

He shook his head, and then everyone would want to come along. No, he needed a better reason…

~xxx~

"You're going where and doing what?" Tifa stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Why didn't I know about this before?"

"It uh came in last night, you were asleep," Cloud shrugged, holding onto a package. Not the best excuse in the world, but it would have to do.

"And they need it immediately?"

"That's what they said," Tifa frowned at him; he waited for her to move.

"Why are you delivering to them anyway?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie agreed. "It's probably Materia, gimmie gimmie!"

Cloud held the package out of her reach, she was one of the few people shorter than him, and he enjoyed making her realize it. It was Materia, useless however; she was like a hound dog, sniffing it out wherever she went. He held it out of reach until she finally gave up. Tifa still wasn't convinced.

"Does this have anything to do with Sephiroth?"

"Tifa," Aeris spoke up coming down the stairs. "Didn't you say any customer, no matter what?"

"Yeah…I guess I did…" Cloud silently thanked Aeris, while Tifa stepped out of his way; he moved to the door and turned around. "But I'm changing it, as soon as you get back Cloud, hear me?"

~xxx~

"Hm, brother, what brings you here on this _wonderful_ day?"

Cloud tossed Kadaj the Materia, pleased by the disappointed look on his face. He tossed it over his shoulder, Loz catching it. They eyed each other cautiously for awhile before Kadaj turned away and walked farther into their house.

"So what are you really here for?"

"Sephiroth ratted you out," Cloud said nonchalantly, Kadaj shrugged and dropped onto a couch, Cloud followed him into the room. "What are you doing telling Marlene about Jenova?"

"I'm sorry, is Mother supposed to be a secret?"

"I'd start censoring your stories, before you're no longer able to tell them."

"So, you want me to lie to her, like you?"

Cloud pulled his sword out pointing it in Kadaj's face; if they were dead he wouldn't have the need to ask for the Materia. Kadaj just smiled at him and pushed the sword away, standing up again. They faced each other inches away, Kadaj's smirk never leaving his face. Finally he tilted his head towards their so-called hidden Materia.

"But that's not what you're here for either, is it?"

Cloud turned to the Materia and eyed it slightly. He was tired, but beginning to realize what a horrible mistake he was making. Luckily he could still leave without ever saying a word. He glared over at Kadaj.

"I'm leaving," He frowned.

"There's the door, _brother_."

Cloud moved to the door, wrenching it open, something hit him in the back of the head. He glanced down to see the Materia he brought. He turned back to see Kadaj standing there, pretending to be innocent.

"Next time, keep the Materia."

Cloud picked the Materia up, twisting it around in his hand, painful things on their own he noticed as his head throbbed. He stood up finding Kadaj's sword at his throat.

"Having bad dreams are we Cloud? I can make them all go away you know… That's why you're here dear brother, isn't it?" Kadaj whispered the words to him, Cloud's shock soon turned to anger.

Cloud elbowed Kadaj and slipped away pulling out his sword, pointing it at Kadaj. Kadaj merely shook his head.

"I don't need your help."

"Are you sure about that?"

Cloud tensed, he wasn't sure of anything at the moment; just that sticking around here wasn't what he wanted. Kadaj waited patiently, sword raised. A motorcycle drove up behind Cloud; he turned his head for a moment _Yazoo_, he sighed lowering his sword. A three on one fight was not in the cards. Kadaj smirked, as Cloud turned and walked away, passing Yazoo, who spared him a confused look.

_White, nothing but white. He glanced down, more white. It was official, he had gone insane, but at least no one had died yet. He spun around, looking for a way out, a way to wake up. But, if he knew he was dreaming. Wake up Cloud, wake up! Finally something moved, it was coming closer to him, he tensed, his sword materialized out of the white abyss. His eyes widened as the figure slammed into him. Aeris? He glanced down at her; he winced at the realization that she was going to be the next to die here. Wake up, he pleaded with himself more urgently, eyes open!_

_ Aeris stepped away, and smiled._

_ 'You came!' He nodded involuntarily. Came where?_

_ 'I told you I'd be here,' She clapped her hands together as he noticed another figure in the brightness._

_ 'Who's that?'_

_ 'Who? There's no one else here silly!'_

_ A gun fired_.

He inhaled sharply opening his eyes. He'd fallen asleep again, but he didn't remember getting home, or anywhere for that matter. He glanced around noticing Aeris leaning over him. She noticed he was awake, and slapped him.

"Do you want to die?" She whispered furiously.

"…What?"

"First you run off on your own to go see those Sephiroth wannabes, with useless Materia, and then you fall asleep on your bike. God Cloud, got a suicide wish or something?"

"I-I didn't mean it."

"Whatever just don't do it again."

He sighed partly out of relief; Aeris was still very much alive. His head still hurt from where the Materia had hit it, he frowned, and it was the only thing on him that did hurt. He took a fleeting look at himself, before turning back to Aeris. He tensed from the scene, standing up quickly, he realized his sword was still at his side—was he still asleep? Kadaj stood behind Aeris, a gun to her head. Cloud flinched as heard the shot, unable to save her, she thudded to the bed. He stared horrified at her lifeless body for a moment.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? Tell me!"

"Tell yourself."

Pain intensified as he opened his eyes for hopefully the last time. His bike was on top of him, he shoved it off, checking himself for anything horribly wrong. He winced as he pulled himself and the bike upward, how was he going to explain this one?

"Oh no worries, just fell asleep on my bike, I'm fine, _really_."


	4. Dying vs Killing

He waited until he was certain the household was asleep before trying to sneak himself in, by tomorrow no one would even know something happened. Well, mostly, still a few scuffs he would have to find an excuse for. So he fell off his bike, did they really need to know why? He clicked the front door closed silently, and began his venture up the stairs. Getting past all of the rooms would be the hard part, they put him in the very back just for this reason, he was sure of it. He managed to get to his room without confrontation. He felt that it had been too easy and unusual for the household. He carefully pushed open the door, peering in the room.

"I knew it was too easy," He sighed, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

Aeris glanced up and shook her head.

"You look a mess," She patted the bed beside her, he sat down. "What happened?"

"Er, I fell."

She poked at his scratches, he winced slightly before she stood placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head. She was surveying him, to make sure he was okay to her standards. Eventually she sighed and sat back down.

"You should probably get cleaned up, before the others see you."

"That had been the plan…"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He eyed her, she was quick he noted. She needed to stay away from Denzel; he was becoming much like her. "At Kadaj's?"

"No," He admitted defeat, holding up the Materia twisting it again. "But I didn't try either."

"You were trying to bargain without a mastered Materia?" She shook her head disappointed. "You used to be smarter than that Cloud; lack of sleep is getting to you."

"That wasn't exactly the plan…"

Aeris sighed and leaned back, thudding against the bed, he winced remembering the dream, but followed in suit. She turned her head to face him and smiled. He returned the smile, finally, the real Aeris. She stretched slightly, reminding him slightly of a cat. Her brown hair still done up normally, her eyes stared into his, he couldn't look away she had him trapped there as she tried to read him. She frowned slightly; he took that to mean she hadn't had much luck.

"What is the plan Cloud? Are you going to keep fighting alone for the rest of your life?"

"…" It wasn't their burden, it was his.

"Cloud," She said slightly whiney. "We're friends, alright? That's what friends do, they help each other, you don't have to be alone anymore, okay?"

"Aeris…" He paused, someday he'd have to tell her, he decided to run with his temporary break in strength and tell her then. "You died…Zack died…We-We all died."

"But…we aren't dead Cloud…"

"But you were," He shook his head, turning to face the ceiling. "It's stupid…to believe a dream…but they all looked so…real. Like they happened, well…I guess mine really did."

He sat up; Aeris did too, putting her hand on his arm. He stared down into his hands.

"You aren't dead Cloud…"

"I don't understand it…" He clenched his hands, Aeris rested her other hand on top of them, he stared at her. "Kadaj, he knew…but I haven't told anyone."

She stood up and faced him.

"Looks like you're going to have to ask him, but you don't have to do it alone, we're all here for you. Just like you are for us, okay?"

"Am I?"

She put her hands on his shoulders and stared into him, frowning. He stared back, fighting the urge to turn away like some scolded dog. She ran a hand through his hair resting it back on his shoulder.

"Cloud, what is that supposed to mean?" She shook her head. "They're dreams Cloud, you have to wake up, no one is dead, and we're all here. We won't leave you. Please, believe me."

"I want to."

~xxx~

"Back so soon are we brother?" Kadaj asked, not bothering to look up from the TV, as Cloud moved behind him. "Loz you owe me."

"Damn," Loz complained.

"Don't cry on my behalf," Cloud remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Loz glared, threatening to attack him.

"Brothers, no need to fight," Yazoo spoke up playing some form of game by himself.

Cloud stopped at the side of the couch and glanced down at Kadaj, who lazily glanced in his direction. Cloud waited until Kadaj turned the TV off and stood to face him. He smirked, and then motioned to Cloud.

"What no sword?" He mocked. "Learning trust are we?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Show of faith then."

Cloud shrugged, no use arguing, especially with Yazoo and Loz to back Kadaj up. Besides that, he really didn't have his sword, Cid had it repairing. Aeris had wanted him to wait until it was repaired fully, but he was tired of waiting around. She had Yuffie give him Materia, but he hadn't dared bring it inside to Kadaj. Materia helped, but it wouldn't win.

"So, come to tell the truth then?" He nodded. "I notice you have no poor excuses for Materia with you this time."

"Wasn't worth it," Cloud muttered, Kadaj laughed. "So tell me what I want to know."

"What's that?" Kadaj looked rather amused at Cloud's frustration with him. Just like Sephiroth…

"Oh just tell him," Yazoo sighed.

Kadaj dropped back down onto the couch.

"It's you, all of it. It's all you Cloud."

"What do you mean?"

"You really are slow aren't you?" Kadaj frowned. "You don't get it huh?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. How many times did he have to say it?

"Alright then, brother, let's put it simply shall we? You disrupted the flow, you saved Zack, you saved Aeris, you didn't exactly save yourself there I noticed. You're too noble, dying for others, not letting them die for you. Really, it's just sickening," Kadaj glanced over at him. "So you're seeing what should have happened, but what you didn't let happen, Time, Death, Life, they don't like you disrupting the flow you know."

"And I should trust you why?" Cloud glared. "I didn't save Zack…"

"Call it the power of love, or whatever, but you did. And why, brother, would I lie to you? What do I gain out of this? It was much more amusing watching you suffer."

"Gee, thanks…"

"The question is, what do you do about it?"

"…"

"You could kill them, but I doubt you will…Or you could die yourself, trust me, I'll be happy to kill you."

"I'm sure I have quite a list of people wishing me dead, but I'd rather take my chances with Reno than you."

"Reno? Aw, brother, you don't trust me? Hm, fine, good luck."

~xxx~

"What did Kadaj say?" Aeris asked him, they were once more alone in the middle of the night, discussing dreams.

"That I disrupted some flow, and I made some elements angry because of it."

"What flow?"

"I guess Death's flow."

Aeris stared at him, unmoving.

"You mean…because we aren't dead…"

"Yeah," He exhaled, and she sat back, thinking.

"So what? It's just going to kill you instead?"

"Kadaj said the only way to fix it was if I was dead, or you and Zack were…"

"That's ridiculous! No, absolutely not! There has to be some other way."

Cloud folded himself up, staring out of the window. Aeris stared at the quilt on his bed, tracing the pattern with her fingers. She clenched her fists suddenly, he glanced to her.

"You're…not really…Cloud…" Tears slid down her face. "You can't! They're just dreams, there has to be some other way!"

"They aren't just dreams…Aeris."

He hid his face and listened to her breathing tense, her tears fall to the quilt. He wanted to tell her there was some other way. Sure they were just dreams now, but later? Would it ever stop? He couldn't let them die too, he wouldn't. _Noble_ Kadaj had called it. He glared, why did he believe him?

"What will happen to Denzel…Marlene? Tifa, me, Zack, all of us? Didn't you think…?" She trailed off.

"What if it turns into something more Aeris? What if this gets worse?"

"Damn it Cloud! We've been through so much, and you're just going to give up, all because Kadaj said it was the only way? He's toying with you!"

_ Kadaj stood behind Aeris, a gun to her head. Cloud flinched as heard the shot, unable to save her, she thudded to the bed. He stared horrified at her lifeless body for a moment._

_ "You don't get it do you?"_

_"So you can live, get it?"_

_"No one else is here Cloud."_

"Kadaj…?"

"Cloud?"

_White, it was all white. He spun around, falling down._

_ "Stop it!"_

_ "Stop what?"_

_ "This, everything!"_

_ "You used to be fun to play with Cloud; you used to be scared of me."_

_ "You don't scare me."_

_ "You don't even know who I am."_

_ Cloud stood up, buster sword in hand, staring into the emptiness._

_ "Then show me." _


	5. Imaginary

_"Show yourself!"_

_ The sound of wind moving came from behind him; he swerved around holding up his sword defensively. The gust sent him backward, sliding to a stop he glanced up at his assailant. A Guardian Force landed in front of him, slightly shaking the ground. They flipped their dark hair to the side out of their way; Cloud noticed they had a metal bar going across their eyes like a blindfold. He twirled his sword, hoping this would be the final battle before he finally got to sleep peacefully again. The GF folded in their wings and smiled at him._

_ "Who are you?" He demanded. "And why won't you leave me alone?"_

_ "The name is Reia, I am the Guardian of dreams, and quite honestly you're just fun to mess with."_

_ He glared; she tilted her head and continued to smile. She raised her hand up, the area changing to darkness._

_ "Dreams, they include nightmares, in case you hadn't figured that out. I have an offer Cloud, defeat me, and you'll be free, lose and you die. Simple right? I mean, either way you're gone from me. One more thing, don't be upset with Kadaj, he didn't lie. He just told you what I told him to, see Kadaj appreciates me."_

_ "Kadaj just wants power; he'll let you pull his strings until he can destroy you himself."_

_ "Well, I guess you better not let him have that chance…"_

_ She raised her hand again, this time bringing down a ball of white on top of him. He rolled out of the way before it crushed him, and leapt up at her, striking her where ever he could land his sword. She knocked him backwards with ease. He slid himself to a stop, dodging to the side when she attempted to strike him with lightning. He dashed at her again, only to find himself in another dream._

_ He walked forward; glancing around the church, there was no one to be found. He kept going, stopping at the edge of the flowers, staring down he found blood. He followed the trail with his eyes, it ended with Zack, hundreds of bullet holes covered him, Cloud flinched and stepped back. Turning around he found Aeris, praying, while Sephiroth descended. He wasn't fast enough to stop it, he watched in horror as more blood was spilt. He stepped back, falling through the old wood. _

_ He found himself in Denzel and Marlene's room. He glanced around, praying they weren't dead too. To no avail, he found everyone who called Seventh Heaven home ravaged and dead. Even himself._

"Cloud! They're only dreams!"

_Aeris called out to him, he twisted around, trying to find her voice, a dream? He glanced around, right. Hadn't he just been fighting the GF of dreams? It only makes sense._

_ "Stop it!"_

_ "Oh fine," The setting changed again, with him standing mere inches from the monster._

_ "They're only dreams, none of this is real," He took a defensive stance and launched himself at her. "Just like you!"_

"Cloud?" A familiar voice, he was being shaken. "Cloud!"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, too tired to open his eyes.

"You just…passed out. Are you okay?"

He nodded slightly, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

~xxx~

"What happened last night?" Aeris eyed Cloud, as he sat up, glancing around confused by the sudden light blinding him. "You just fell out."

"Kadaj lied," He nodded. "I fought her; she's gone now…she wasn't even real."

"Hm? Have you completely lost it?"

Cloud shook his head, and stared blankly in front of him.

"At least, I don't think she was real," He turned to Aeris, who kept eyeing him with concern. "Everything's fine now, you were right, it wasn't real."

"Of course I was right," Aeris smiled. "Aren't I always?"


End file.
